Truth or Dare Character X Reader
by Koneko the Fangirl
Summary: I never expected the party to turn out like this! While us girls are in the basement playing Truth or Dare, the boys are getting drunk! The fact that most of the dares involves our crushes doesn't help either. Still, a dare is a dare and I will complete my dare, no matter what. Includes characters from Ouran, Free, UtaPri, and Prince of Stride.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, I've been targeted by a do-gooder instead of the numerous people who actually do you-based stories. Starting now the name of the character is still up to you, I'll just be doing nick names that fit the character being targeted instead of "(name)". I hope you enjoy the story that is meant to leave the image and name of the character up to your imagination as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
I don't own Free, UtaPri, Ouran, or Prince of Stride. I wish I did though because they're such cool series'.  
~Koneko-chan ^-.-^**

 **Introduction**

"Do you even know everyone here?" I asked Tomo as she let yet another group of people come into her house.

"Of course!" she answered. "Everyone here had an exclusive invite to the party. Gou, Nana, and Haruhi sent invites to some of their friends instead of me sending them but I still know who's supposed to come."

"Tomo!" a maroon haired girl came running over to us. "I told you to call me Kou! Also, have Oni-chan and the rest of them come in yet? I need to know for a friend."

"Your brother's got hair like you, right?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, and he's coming with everyone from Iwatobi and a few from Samezuka too," Kou told her.

"Eh, R-Rin's coming?" I sighed. "W-what if he sees me do something stupid?"

Kou chuckled, "Could it be...you have a thing for Oni-chan?"

"My friend here has had a crush on him for a while," Tomo wrapped her arm around my neck.

I blushed, "Tomo, don't go telling everyone!"

"Well then you'll love tonight's game!" Kou grinned, clapping her hands.

"What's tonight's game?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"We decided to play Truth or Dare for the girls," Tomo said proudly. "And the dares will involve all the boys here today! And don't worry, we have ways of identifying everyone's favourites."

I groaned, Truth or Dare was not going to be a fun game, not if I was dared to interact with Rin. I couldn't even function with him normally!

"And don't think that you can truth your way through tonight's game, it's set up that only a few lucky girls will get a truth," Kou declared.

"Eh, you can do that?" I groaned.

"Yep, now go sit in the basement, the last of the guests just walked up," Tomo pushed me towards the stairs.

"We're playing down there?" I asked. "Won't the guys notice that we're gone?"

"They're already distracted by whatever sport is on tonight," Tomo sweat dropped. "Now go!"

As she rushed back to the door I slowly made my way downstairs.


	2. Dare one, give him a kiss! Rin

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare one, give him a kiss! Rin**

"I can't believe you trapped me in this!" I sighed as Tomo came down with the last of the girls.

"Hey, no protests, I'm doing this for the good of all the girls here!" Tomo grabbed a beanbag chair and joined the circle beside me. "Now, I got this really cool app on my phone that lets you play Truth or Dare in several different ways. Not that that really matters, I've already chosen the type of game we'll play."

"I'm going to murder you for dragging me here Kou!" a girl across the circle growled.

"Sorry but it's too late, you're here and playing!" Kou clapped her hands.

"And you can't even get through with only truths, the game's set up to choose them randomly with the majority being dares," Tomo held up her phone. "And I've already entered in all your names so let's play!"

Half the girls in the room groaned as she pressed the button on the screen. Silence followed as it scrolled through the tons of names registered and picked one...mine.

"Yay, you're first!" Tomo clapped her hands and hugged me. "And you got a...dare!"

"Ugg, what is it?" I grabbed the phone and red, my face heating up as the words on the screen registered in my mind. "G-give him a kiss?!"

Tomo laughed and so did a few other girls. Others gave me looks of sympathy as Tomo dragged me to my feet.

"And who's your crush?" Tomo asked as we started up the stairs. She held Kou's phone up as if to record what I was saying. "And be warned, this is linked to a stream on my phone that everyone else can see."

"You already know Tomo," I growled. "And you're so dead if this goes wrong."

"Who's your god damn crush girl?" someone shouted up the stairs. "The rest of us don't know!"

I sighed and looked at the camera.

"M-Matsuoka R-Rin," I mumbled.

"Good luck!" a different girl shouted.

"And, go!" Tomo pushed me out of the basement door.

The first person I encountered was Rin in the kitchen. I turned back to see Tomo holding the phone up to tape my dare completion.

"Yo," Rin waved to me.

"H-hey Rin, whatchya doin'?" I sounded so lame!

"Getting some pop, you?"

"S-same…" I reached for an Orange Crush at the same time as Rin and our hands connected. "A-ah, s-sorry, y-you can take that one!"

"You seem really nervous about something," Rin grinned.

"N-nothing's wrong!" I stepped back, blushing. "J-just the girls want to play a r-rather ridiculous game! A-and I'm kind of stuck in the middle of it right now…"

"Oh? What game?" Rin smirked and leaned closer, making my breath catch. Now he was close enough that I could complete my dare and run back to the safety of the basement quickly.

"Truth or Dare," I whispered before closing the gap and kissing him. In the moment that he froze I started to run back to the basement door, Tomo's fist pump encouraging me. Then Rin caught my wrist.

"You're not getting away with just that," he growled before leaning in for another kiss. I could hear the cheers from the other girls bubble up from the basement and Tomo hurried to close the door before Rin heard.

As we pulled apart my chest was heaving, my heart beating so fast I thought he could hear, and my brain was drawing a blank. He grinned for a moment before handing me the pop we had reached for and walking back to the living room.

I stood still for who know how long before Tomo came and grabbed my hand, dragging me back down to the basement. The girls around me clapped me on the back but I barely registered the congratulations echoing around me.

My crush just kissed me...on his own accord he kissed me.


	3. Dare two, smack his butt! Syo

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare two, smack his butt! Syo**

The girl that just completed her dare was stuck in a reverie. I could tell she wasn't going to respond to anything anyone said unless it was the mention of a fire. Tomochika moved her over to a set of couches with a TV before sitting down in the circle again.

"Now you all see just how this game could go," Tomochika raised her phone triumphantly and pressed the button. The room filled with apprehension as it shuffled through all the names, one greyed out to represent the one girl that had already had gone.

I sighed as my name appeared on the screen.

"Ah!" Kou turned to me as the phone got passed around. "Are you ready?"

"Kou, you will be theoretically dead if this goes wrong," I mumbled before looking at the screen. "Dare...s-slap his butt?!"

Tomochika and the others laughed at my shout.

"Oh, and who's the lucky he?" Kou asked.

"I am not slapping Kurusu Syo's butt!" I shouted at her before clapping a hand over my mouth.

Tomochika chuckled, "I wonder how he'll take it."

"I-I'm using my chicken!" I said, looking for the chicken out button on the phone.

"No can do!" Tomochika sang. "Now, get ready honey."

"Mind if I record Tomo?" Kou asked as she dragged me into standing position.

"No problem, go get 'em girl!" I winced as the redhead punched my arm.

I resisted as Kou pushed me up the stairs but eventually I was stumbling into the living room, the camera on my and Syo catching me from falling. I can play this off as drunk if I act properly.

"Woah, are you okay?" Syo asked as he steadied me to standing.

"I juss a wittle tipthy," I mumbled. I heard laughter bubble up from the basement but I don't think he did. "Thyo, what you wathin?"

"Uh...swimming I think, the Iwatobi and Samezuka guys insisted," he answered nonchalantly before getting back into the situation. "Wait, how did you get drunk? We need to sober you up!"

"No pwobwem," I said before giggling like a schoolgirl and slapping his butt. "I'm thure you no a way thoo thober me."

The cheers that bubbled up from below caught the attention of all the boys but, luckily, none noticed Kou recording. For a moment Syo stiffened before smirking down at me. Something like realization dawned in his eyes as he smiled.

"Rin said the girls were playing a game, I guess it's time to join," he mumbled before scooping me up and carrying my to an empty couch. "Sure I can sober you up, if you want me to."

I gave a small nod, working hard to keep up my drunken demeanor. He grinned for a moment before leaning down to kiss my neck.

"S-Syo, what are you doing!" I shouted as his kisses moved a little lower, his lips disturbing the neckline of my shirt.

"I knew you were acting!" he chuckled. "But now I have you where I want you."

I had a moment to register the blush on his cheeks and the alcohol on his breath before he was back to kissing my neck. I could feel his teeth as they grazed my neck but couldn't feel any pain.

"S-Syo, are you...drunk?"

"Maybe...Ren gave me a few sips of his...rum I think," he paused to figure out what he had drunk. "Yeah, rum. And now I can't help but want to eat you."

Ren picked the short blond up off of me and grinned.

"Sorry little lamb, didn't expect him to get drunk after a little bit," Ren said before walking off.

I sat for a moment, staring at the ceiling before running back to Kou, my heart pounding in my chest and my neck...aching?

"Oh my god he bit you!" one of the other girls said as we got back downstairs.

"Score!" another shouted.

"I-I'm going to go sit with the first girl…" I mumbled before joining the first in staring at the TV. It was set to track the channels that the boys were watching so a swimming match was up for the moment but in another moment we were watching a movie that included Syo. The sight of his face made me reach up and rub the aching spot on my neck.


	4. Truth one, do you like someone? Tokiya

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Truth one, do you like someone? Tokiya**

"Well, that was an interesting side of Syo," Tomo commented. The poor girl from before sat staring at the TV, absentmindedly rubbing her neck as the button was pressed again.

I gulped and stared at the phone as it scrolled through everyone's names, two now greyed as they flitted past.

"Haruka!" Tomo leaned over and hugged me, the rest of the girls sighed.

"Please be a truth," I whispered as the word appeared on the screen, followed by words I've dreaded hearing. "Do you have a crush?"

"I've been wondering this for a while actually, if you were falling for one of the guys" Tomo grinned as everyone in the circle turned to me.

"D-do I have to answer?" I asked, gulping.

"Yep! That's the rules!"

I thought about the person that had been my idol for years. The man I had probably loved from the moment I first heard his voice. But the last thing I would do is admit-

"What are you all doing down here?" a male voice broke through my thoughts, his voice. As if my thoughts had called him, Tokiya came down the stairs. Several girls scrambled to hide the evidence of the game Tomo shoving her phone into her top while others hid pieces of paper with writing on them in various places. A few girls who had been getting drinks moved to sit with the other girls on the couch.

"N-nothing Ichinose-san, j-just girls talk," I answered, my cheeks turning pink. Some of the girls that could see my face started giggling and they soon spread as one took a picture.

"I...see, are those two okay?" he pointed to the girls sitting on the couches. "I know Syo gave the brainy one a bit of a shock earlier and I think Rin was boasting about a kiss too."

"Oh we're just fine!" the second girl that had gone said. A weak comment coming from the girl that was exploring a bruise on her neck from Syo with winces of pain.

"Okay, this is a girls only area, you need to leave Ichinose!" Tomo got up and started pushing him towards the stairs.

"Eh?" he stumbled a bit. "I thought everyone was allowed down here."

"Not for now, wait till we're done!"

"Done what?" Tokiya asked.

"None of your business!" Tomo was joined by a couple other girls and together they got him up the stairs and the door locked. "Now with that done, what's your answer Haruka?"

"Isn't it obvious?" one of the girls asked. "She was blushing like crazy when he showed up!"

"Yeah but I need it confirmed and on camera!" Tomo grabbed Kou's phone and directed the camera towards me. "So, we all know already, out with it Haruka! Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Y-yes I have someone I like," I mumbled quietly.

"Who?" Tomo asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"I-Ichinose Tokiya…"

Tomo stopped filming as the room burst into giggles. At the same time, as if on cue, the channel was switched to one showing Tokiya's latest music video and I moved to join the others in watching what the boys were watching.


	5. Dare three, flirt with him! Kaoru

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare three, flirt with him! Kaoru**

I watched in silence as Haruka became entranced by the video if Tokiya's performance. Hopefully she could handle things better if another boy got down, the other two were too flustered to function properly.

"Okay, that settles that!" Tomo clicked the button again.

Apprehension filled the room as the names scrolled past and I nearly died as my name came up, the girls around me roaring.

Someone shouted my name beside me, "This is totally your chance with Kaoru!"

"Eh, one of the twins?" Haruhi asked from across the circle.

I gulped as the phone was passed to me and the word 'Dare' got followed by a statement that made me blush darkly.

"Flirt with him…" I said quietly.

"Wow, playing a dangerous game with any of the Ouran guys with that one," a girl commented as I stared at the phone.

"I'm recording this one," Haruhi said, standing up. "She's gonna need someone to identify the two from each other."

"Kaoru is wearing the blue tank and black jogging pants," I told her before covering my mouth.

"Wow, you're right," Haruhi smiled. "But I'm still recording this."

I sighed and stood up, "I just have to flirt with him, right? It doesn't have to go further than that?"

"You got it!" Tomo said as Kou handed Haruhi the phone to record everything. "Good luck out flirting an Ouran boy!"

I slowly walked up the stairs, gulping down my nerves and unlocking the door. Haruhi pushed me as I stopped at the threshold and I stumbled out. Right into the arms of the twins.

"We've been waiting for another one of you girls to come out!" Hikaru said as I struggled in their grip.

"Now, fess up, what are you girls doing down there?" Kaoru asked as they dragged me to a couch in the middle of the living room.

"You've been told Matsuoka!" I growled. "Did the next girl up really have to be dragged over here?"

"It's fun," the maroon haired boy shrugged. "And I kind of forgot in the heat of the moment. She did kiss me right after saying it."

"Gah, you're making this impossible!" I shouted, finally struggling out of the grips of the twins. "It doesn't matter what we're doing, just watch your damn sports!"

I marched out of the room and back to the kitchen, not thinking that anyone would follow me. Everyone knew how bad my temper could get if I was ticked off.

"Wait," someone said behind me. I turned to see Kaoru coming through the doorway.

"Kaoru, back off unless you want to get punched," I growled.

"Not gonna back off," he said, walking over to me. "Because you have never once hit me, only Hikaru."

"Get away from me," I told him.

"Nope," he leaned towards me and I suddenly remembered my dare.

"You into getting punished?" I grinned and heard 'yes' come up the stairs. "Because that's where you're heading Hitachin Kaoru."

"Oh, are you threatening me?" he picked up on my attitude change rather quickly.

"Well, everyone knows how...violent I can get when I'm mad," I purred. "And yet you still push me. What are you looking for if not punishment?"

I moved closer to him, laying my hand on his chest and grinning at the beat that was hitting my palm.

"I'm just checking up on a princess," he said breathlessly. "Is that so bad?"

"Oh, princess, that's a new one," I smiled and stepped closer to him, my lips inches from his. "But you sound a bit out of breath, is something wrong Kaoru?"

"N-nothing," I had him almost on the edge of breaking and the girls knew.

"A stutter?" I wrapped my hands around his neck. "I've never heard of Hitatchin Kaoru stuttering. What's going on?"

"You are pushing buttons, princess," the mischievous light was slowly returning as he picked up on the situation again. "Are you ready for the consequences?"

"Consequenc-?" I was cut short as he closed the short gap between us and kissed me. After a moment he pulled away and sauntered out of the kitchen while I stood there, touching my lips.

"Come on, let's get back to the basement!" Haruhi grabbed my hand and took me over to the door. "Gah, the boys broke another one!"

"You nearly had him!" a girl shouted as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Haruhi gave me over to the crowd and ran back up to close and lock the door, preventing the boys from getting in.


	6. Dare four, act your fantasy! RikuTakeru

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare four, play out your fantasy! Riku and Takeru**

The newest victim of the boys was lead over to the TV among congratulations for nearly breaking an Ouran boy.

"Alright sit down and let her be," Tomo told them. "It's time for the next person's turn."

Everyone continued to chat about the last girl's success as Tomo pressed the button. Sitting right beside her I could see the names flit past, four greyed out to signify the ones that had already gone. When it finally stilled I groaned.

Nana was on Tomo's other side and looked at me as I took the phone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nana asked me as my face turned red.

"Ho, what's the dare?" Tomo asked. I handed her the phone and began to think about what I could do. "Play out your fantasy? This could get interesting."

"Can I get two guys involved?" I asked, thinking about a fantasy every girl here had.

"Ooo, sounds kinky," someone said across the circle.

"And do I have to fully be involved or just get it going?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter how you play, you just have to complete the dare," Tomo answered.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking (name)," a girl beside me said.

"Well hey, everyone knows they're perfect for each other," I shrugged.

"Okay, stop with the cryptic remarks, what do you plan on doing?"

"Everyone wants Riku and Takeru together," I told them. "So, why not play out the fantasy of them kissing?"

What are you planning on doing?" someone asked as the room sprang to life.

"A mini game of Truth or Dare," I told her. "Takeru gets a truth, do you like someone, and Riku gets a dare, kiss Takeru. Both seemed a little tipsy when I went up to grab a can of pop so it should work."

"You are a genius and every girl's best friend!"

"I'll record it," Nana retrieved the camera from Haruhi.

"Okay, good luck!" Tomo waved to me as I went up the stairs. Nana followed behind as I unlocked the door and peeked into the living room.

"They're sitting in the middle of everyone...singing a Gal-stan song?" Nana giggled as the two weaved back and forth while butchering the song. The entire of Gal-stan was laughing their heads off while they watched, some adding in a few sour notes during the chorus.

"Okay, they're a bit more than a little tipsy," I admitted.

"Then this should be a bit easier," Nana whispered.

"Even you ship them?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you would want to date one of them,"

"Nope, I have someone else in mind."

"Eh, who?"

"Never mind, go do your dare!" Nana pushed me into the living room before turning the camera towards me.

Someone called my name with a slurred voice and I turned to see Riku staring at me, "Whatchya doin'?"

"Nothing much," I walked over to sit with them, ignoring everyone else. "I was wondering if you two wanted to play a bit of Truth or Dare."

"Sounths interething," Takeru responded.

"Okay!" Riku sat on the floor with a serious face. Takeru sat across from him and I took up the last spot.

"First, Takeru, Truth or Dare?" I turned to the black haired boy.

"Twuth," he said simply, pushing the bridge of his nose like he had his glasses on.

"Do you have someone you like?"

Takeru's eyes flitted to Riku for a millisecond before they returned to me, "Yeth."

The other guys hooted but I barely heard them.

"Nexth ith me, wight?" Riku asked, leaning closer to me.

"Yep, Truth or Dare Riku?"

"Dawe," the brown eyed boy said proudly. "And I wonth thikin out!"

"Okay, kiss…" I looked around me for a moment. "Kiss Takeru!"

The guys watching our game went crazy as Riku grabbed Takeru's shirt and kissed him, covering the sound of the girls downstairs. I got up to return to the girls but both Riku and Takeru grabbed my hands and pulled me down.

"You canth juss leav now!" Riku complained. "Twuth or Dawe?"

"Uh...truth," I sighed.

"Whooth your favwit stwide cwub?" Riku asked.

"Seeing as I'm from Honan, it's gotta be them," I answered before standing up again.

"Yay!" Riku clapped his hands before kissing Takeru again.

I quickly retreated back to the basement and sighed as every girl in the room moved to hug me.


	7. Dare five, pull a prank! Masato

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare five, pull a prank! Masato**

As the giant group hug settled down the girl to just go moved to sit by the TV, probably there to check on the others since she was able to keep her head on straight. After a moment Tomo pressed the button again and the room fell silent.

Haruka came to sit beside Tomo as the names scrolled through over and over again. When it finally settled both girls looked over at me.

"It's your turn," Tomo slid the phone over to me.

"Pull a prank on him," I read. "Pull a prank?"

"How do you do that on only one of them?" one girl asked.

"Who are you going to prank?" another girl asked.

"It has to be Hijirikawa, he's the one she's in love with!" a third girl said.

"Eh, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka looked over at me.

"W-well," I looked down in my hands, "I do kind of have a bit of a crush on him…"

"Wow, that came out easily."

"Everyone already knows, that's why!"

"I'm totally recording this," Tomo said, standing up and taking the recording phone from Haruhi.

"Wait, I need a prank idea," I told the group. "It's not really my thing!"

"Make him run into some saran wrap!"

"Surprise him!"

"Give him a cup of water with food colouring in it, it will stain his teeth for a bit!"

"That sounds good, where's your food colouring Tomo?" I turned to the redhead.

"Cupboard above the sink, little box, pick blue," Tomo said before leading me up the stairs.

I had just enough time to set up the prank when he walked in.

"Ah, Hijirikawa-kun," I turned in surprise as I heard him walk in.

"I told you long ago that you don't have to call me that," he responded. "We've been taking piano lessons together since we were children

"Right, Masato," I cleared my throat. "Looking for something to drink?"

"Yeah," he opened the door of the fridge. "But all that's left is Root Beer."

"Well, I just made some juice if you want some!" I held out the cup to him.

"Thanks," he took it and walked out.

"God I hope the bit of flavoring I added will make this work better," I sighed.

A minute later the people in the living room started laughing at something. After that a rather embarrassed Masato came back into the kitchen.

"I was hoping this would help sober me up," he mumbled before noticing me still standing there.

"Got you?" I squeaked before trying to charge past him and down the basement stairs.

"Not so fast," he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. For a moment we were face to face then he was kissing me and pushing watered-down juice into my mouth. I blushed as he pulled away, wiping the blue water that had dribbled down his chin away before grinning with blue teeth. "Now you're stuck with it too."

Tomo pulled me back down the stairs and closed the door, locking it before taking me down to the room.

"I did not expect him to do that, did he say something about needing to be sobered?" a girl asked as I gulped down the water and wiped my chin.

"They're all drunk!" Tomo said with an exasperated sigh. "I bet Ren brought something in, I didn't have any on hand."

"Drunk? You mean we have to do this with our...crushes drunk?"


	8. Dare six, get him alone! NatsukiSatsuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Dare six, get him alone! Natsuki/Satsuki**

The room descended into chaos, the last girl to go in the middle of it. Her teeth flashed blue as she slowly freaked out with the rest about their crushes being drunk. I'm glad I told her about that prank but now the game was going to be tough to play.

"Everyone calm down!" Tomo shouted. "Ren can't have brought much in! They can't be that drunk if they all shared only one bottle!"

"But it's making them act out of character already!" someone shouted. "I mean, first Kurusu nearly did it in front of every guy there, now Hijirikawa has gone and kissed a girl he hasn't even dated! Hijirikawa would normally ask her first, not do a sneak attack!"

"I kind of want to see a drunk Nagisa…" another girl admitted.

"What about a drunk Natsuki?" I asked.

"It he even Natsuki right now?"

Right, the whole Natsuki, Satsuki thing.

"I can change the rules of the game," Tomo said.

"No, leave it," Kou told her. "We need to finish this game before they figure it out. If we all sit down here playing with truths they'll get suspicious and someone will break down that door."

"Is there some way we can check how much they've drunk?" someone asked.

Tomo played around with the remote for a second and a feed from the living room came up.

"There's the bottle," someone pointed to the center of the screen. "On the coffee table."

"Oni-chan!" Kou pointed at the maroon haired boy who was now pulling a second bottle out of his backpack.

"The twins too," Haruhi growled as Hikaru pulled out another one.

"Great, if they're not drunk now they will be by the end of the night," someone sighed behind me. "Those are all hard liquors."

Groans echoed around the room as everyone settled back into the circle.

"You have to go through with this everyone, we are not going to sit here alone as the only four to face the dares," one of the girls in front of the TV demanded.

"Alright, we're doing this in pairs now then, one right after the other has agreed to go," Tomo decided. "We'll keep track with the cameras I have set up around the house. Kou, get your phone set up to connect."

"Roger that," the maroon haired girl took her phone back from Tomo and soon both phones were set up with the same game. "Ready to go!"

"Okay, clicking!" Tomo pressed the button before turning to the TV and setting it up so that cameras in the house were all displayed together.

Someone around the phone called my name, attracting my attention. I walked over to the phone and gulped as the program decided what I had to do.

"Get him alone," I read.

"Well, good luck with that, knowing who you like," someone said behind me.

"Who?" the rest of the girls asked.

"Shinomiya Natsuki," I told them. "And Satsuki too, I guess. They're like two sides to the same coin and I get the feeling they're both going to come out."

Everyone turned their attention to the screen where a pink cheeked Natsuki was hugging Syo to death.

"I think I know what you could do," Kou told me. "Basically tell him you found a giant Piyo-chan and lead him to it."

"Alright, no awkward interactions," I sighed. "And hopefully I won't break like the rest of them."

I steeled myself and started up the stairs.

"And I will still get a recording of this!" Tomo shouted after me. "After all, this is my house and those cameras record everything!"

I groaned before opening the door and peeking out. The coast was clear so I closed it, hearing the lock click behind me. I took a deep breath and went into the living room.

"Natsuki-kun!" I skipped over to the pair of blonds.

"Ah, Yosei-chan!" the tall blond loosened his grip on Syo but not quite enough.

"Natsuki-kun, I found this huge Piyo-chan stuffy in one of the rooms!" I used my arms to display just how big the stuffy was.

"Wah!" Natsuki squeezed Syo. "We have to go see it then, don't we Syo-chan?"

"I think it's better if we leave Syo-kun here, he looks like he wouldn't be able to handle seeing it," I told Natsuki. He thought for a moment before letting Syo go and standing up to grab my hand. I caught a glimpse of Syo's relief before Natsuki was dragging me out into the hallway.

"So where is it Yosei-chan?" Natsuki stopped at the bedrooms.

"That one at the end Natsuki-kun," I pointed to a random one and he followed me there. The moment we got in something about him changed.

"Heh, a spare bedroom?" the tall blond growled. "Are you trying to imply we do something?"

"S-Satsuki-kun?" I was in deep shit if Natsuki still had his glasses on and Satsuki was coming out.

"Those idiots weren't very wise when they brought in alcohol," he said. "And acting like Natsuki around them is rather exhausting but now I have you here, alone."

"What if a different girl had come?"

"Then I wouldn't have followed her alone, Natsuki has feelings for you, you know," Satsuki backed me into the bed and I fell over. "Feelings that I can't help but share."

I could feel his warm hand reaching up my shirt as he leaned over me, the shirt that had somehow been unbuttoned hanging open in front of me. I couldn't help but reach up to feel the muscles that bulged as he moved before shaking my head and looking around the room.

"You...and Natsuki?" I asked. I knew I was stuck for good when I moved farther onto the bed to get away and he moved with me.

I tried to slide up a bit further but instead my knee found an odd bulge that made the man above me grunt when I hit it.

"How far can you take this?" Satsuki purred as I tried to shift again, taking my struggles as something way different.

"I don't want to go anyw-"

"Natsuki, Satsuki, whichever one you are, stop!" someone demanded at the door. I looked over to see Tokiya moving in to grab the blond. The moment I felt the weight leave me I was out the door and back to the basement door. A moment later Kou came running over to me, followed by Sosuke who went straight past to help Tokiya.

"Get in, fast, he's coming!" Kou said as she tugged me inside, looking back for a moment before closing and locking the door.

"Is there someone else out there?" I asked as we hurried back to the basement room.

"No, I got asked a truth," Kou told me.

"And?"

"You'll find out later!"


	9. Truth two, your dream date? Sosuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **Truth two, do you have a dream date? Sosuke**

The moment she stepped through the door I clicked the button on my phone. I watched in apprehension as names scrolled by before it landed on my own.

"Kou got a truth," someone beside me told the rest.

Tomo grabbed Nana's phone and started recording as I read off the question.

"Do you have a dream date?" I laughed. "Why do I get the easy one? Of course I have a dream date, every girl does!"

"What's your idea of a dream date then?" someone asked from across the circle.

"A romantic walk along the beach after a day at the amusement park," I started. "Holding hands with him and running as the tide came in and washed over our feet. The sun would be setting too. We are looking for the perfect spot to watch some fireworks together."

"Oh that does sound nice," a girl beside me commented.

"And, who would you want to be with?" someone else asked. I blushed as I thought of the countless boys I knew.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I looked over at the TV screen.

"Oh my god, someone needs to help that girl!" I shouted as I saw her fall onto the spare bed.

"You need to answer the question first!"

I looked at the living room camera and my eyes were immediately drawn to the tall figure beside my brother. He had always been kind to me, like a second brother, but I also could feel other emotions stirring in my heart. Everyone will probably be surprised when I say his name but I could tell it was the truth.

"The guy I'd like to spend that date with?" I paused for a dramatic touch, "is Yamazaki Sosuke."

"Eh?!" everyone shouted.

"But he's like, way older than you!"

"He's a year older guys, in the same grade as Oni-chan," I shot back. "And he's always been so kind to me! If I had to choose any of the guys here it would be him! Now someone get the attention of one of the guys and help her!"

Haruka ran up the stairs and I followed a moment after, figuring I could get Sosuke to help whoever she sent. Tokiya rushed past me and I ran into Sosuke who was going into the kitchen.

"Sosuke, please, my friend is in trouble and I can't do anything!" I shouted.

"Woah, woah Kou, shouldn't you talk to your brother first?" he asked.

"He's just as drunk as Natsuki, I don't know if he'd be much help, please?"

"Alright but you need to get her to safety as soon as possible, Nanami's already been sent back downstairs."

"Thank you!" I rushed back out the door and met the other girl at the entrance to the basement. "Get in, fast, he's coming!"

I glanced over her shoulder to see Sosuke and Tokiya holding back Natsuki, or rather, Satsuki as best they could. An instant before I closed the door I saw Sosuke smile at me.


	10. The chaos that followed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I use in this fanfic, only the original plot idea.**

 **The chaos that followed.**

In the ten minutes that it took for Satsuki to settle down the basement was full of chaos. In order to get Tokiya's attention Haruka had kissed him and now she sat with her face beet red while Tomo and a few of the other Saotome girls tried to calm her down. At the same time the other Saotome girls had been trying to gouge just how drunk everyone upstairs was by looking at the interactions of the STARISH and Quartet Night members as they tried to calm the tall blond down without the help of Tokiya who had somehow taken this long to realize Haruka had kissed him.

Then there was Kou. For some reason she was acting airheaded despite not doing anything that would make her act this way. Sure her confrontation with Sosuke had been a bit strange, just because he actually listened to her, but there was no kissing or anything. The last girl to take a dare, however, was splashing her face with water while a crowd of Iwatobi girls incessantly asked if she was alright. For some reason she was smiling despite the fact that she had almost been taken by the roughest guy we knew.

And finally the majority of the Ouran and Honan girls were trying to figure out a way to avoid any more incidents like that.

"Who's left from among the boys?" one girl asked.

"All four members of Quartet Night, every Host accept Kaoru," someone else started listing. "Jinguji, Aijima, and Ittoki from STARISH."

"Don't forget Momotarou, Nagisa, Rei, Ai, Haruka, Makoto, and Kisumi," an Iwatobi girl added, joining the group.

"Eh, Kisumi is here?" someone asked in surprise.

"There's also Hozumi, Aymu, Heath, and Kyosuke from Honan," a Honan girl cut in. "Along with Reiji, Shizuma, Ban-chan, Tasuku, Asuma, and Kaede from Saisei."

"Okay, that makes 29," an Ouran girl stated. "I can't tell how many of us girls are left though."

One girl moved from the Ouran group to check on the girls that had already gone. The one that nearly did it with Satsuki was now sitting, watching as the tall blond finally stopped struggling and sat in the living room.

Slowly things began to return to normal, the odd boy going to the kitchen or bathroom while the rest continued to channel surf.

 **And now it's your turn to decide on the dares (and truths for Tomo, Haruhi, and Nana). Either leave it in a review or send me a PM but I need suggestions. You know the names of the boys that are left (and it's not that hard to figure out the names I didn't give) so all I need is the dare and the character targeted. If you want to add a bit of a personality to the girl going please do but I can also do that part myself.  
I hope you enjoyed what I've put up so far!  
~Koneko-chan ^-.-^**


End file.
